


The One with the Disappointment

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: This just kind of happened. It's a total fluffy junk.  But the Avs photo got me in the feels and this happened.Photo: https://twitter.com/Avalanche/status/935624451483320320Ugh.  Gabriel.





	The One with the Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> If you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, please turn back now.  
> That being said, un beta'd and a little drabble that fell into my mind between grad school projects. AKA. Procrastination Station.

Tyson knew Gabe was going to be upset with himself after the hearing. As soon as he’d gotten word there was going to even be a hearing, Tyson knew. Gabe had gone to practice with everybody else, then left early for his hearing. Tyson had sighed and watched him with a second glance, then hurried back to his drill.

When he got home, Gabe was grouchy and disappointed in himself. Tys was already home, relaxed on the couch with the tv on quietly, snoozing and waiting for Gabe to get home. He heard the door shut and tensed, looking up as Gabe stood at the end of the couch with the most disappointed look on his face.

 **”You lied when you said it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was bad. I’m ashamed of myself.”** He huffed and flopped down on the end of the couch by Tyson’s legs, who had picked up his feet. Slowly, Tyson shifted and sat up, tugging Gabe over. **”Come here, you Swedish Lug.”**

He pulled Gabe into his side and wrapped an arm around him. **”It’s just a suspension, it’s going to be okay . . four games is. . .”** He was trying to make it seem better than it was, but really, he thought it was unfair.

**”You could appeal.”**

Gabe shook his head, sighing into Tyson’s neck. **”I’m not going to appeal. I’m just disappointed in myself .. . I didn’t mean to be dirty.”** he sighed, nuzzling closer. **"Four games is substantial, too, thank you very much,"** he retorted with a sass.

 **”Excuse me, Captain Sassy. I know that . . .we all know that. Just shit luck.”** he rubbed Gabe’s back quietly, tucking his chin on the younger man’s head as he held him close. **”You realize how sappy you’re being right now? Total Meatball.”** He joked with Gabe, trying to lighten the mood.

 **”Yea, I know.”** He let out another little huff, hugging himself closer to Tyson. **”Tys?”** he asked softly.

**”Hmm?”**

**”Did you have ice cream when you got home?”** He leaned up a bit, inspecting Tyson’s face.

 **”Uh . . .”** Tyson looked around, averting his gaze. **”No?”** He asked with a small guilty smile.

 **”There’s chocolate sauce on your shirt . .. “** Gabe pointed and shook his head.

 **”You’re on a four game suspension and you’re going to give me shit about chocolate? Hush up you Wagon.”** He snorted and shook his head, a chuckle falling from Gabe’s lips as he curled back in quietly. **”Fair enough.”**

Tyson shook his head and leaned back, just holding the Swedish lug. What a Swede.


End file.
